Russian Soldier
The '''Russian Soldier '''is a Russian military grunt armed with a variety of weapons and wearing a green uniform. Appearing in Dam, Facility, Runway, Bunker I, Archives, and Streets, they are the most abundant enemy in Goldeneye. They seem to be under the command of initially-Colonel-later-General Ourumov and the Russian Commandant. In Mission 1, which includes Dam, Facility, and Runway, they must protect the chemical weapons facility from being infiltrated and eliminate threats to it. In Bunker I, they have to guard the GoldenEye satellite key from falling into enemy hands. In Mission 6, which includes Archives and Streets, they are ordered by General Ourumov to eliminate Bond and try to stop him after his escape. Weapons Used The Russian Soldiers carry 4 weapons: Klobbs, KF7 Soviets, Grenade Launchers, and Rocket Launchers. They use KF7 Soviets most abundantly throughout. They also use Klobbs, sometimes doubled. In Streets, Bond can drive a Tank. To counter this, some Russian Soldiers carry Rocket Launchers to try and destroy the Tank. Also in Streets, there is exactly one Russian Soldier in the streets who carries a Grenade Launcher. Tactical Analysis * Russian Soldiers have relatively poor tactical intelligence. They do not attempt to find cover or avoid shots aside from some basic dodging manuevers. Their entire tactics largely comprise repeatedly shooting at the player from a standing position or kneeling. * They have low HP and can usually be killed in 3 or 4 shots; the KF7 Soviet is an excellent weapon, as ammo is abundant and it can rip through Russian Soldiers easily. Russian Soldiers take damage differently depending on location; shooting for the head will usually instantaneously kill. * Russian Soldiers tend to randomly decide what to do immediately following Bond; they may open fire, take a knee and open fire, combat-roll, or perhaps simply rush toward Bond and then shoot. They are rather unpredictable in this respect. They seem to shoot from the hip whenever they are standing and shooting, though sometimes they seem to aim from the shoulder even if their KF7 lacks a stock. * Their accuracy is somewhat subpar, but Russian Soldiers appear in large numbers. They do not need to reload their weapons, and will continually spray long full-auto bursts at the player without running dry of ammunition. Their chance to hit and damage varies with difficulty; while Russian Soldiers will only rarely hit the player for just scratch damage on Agent, on 00 Agent they will do significant damage and hit at least once for every burst. * Russian Soldiers almost always use the KF7 Soviet; some, however, can use the Rocket Launcher, Hand Grenade, and Klobb instead. * Russian Soldiers, when not alerted, tend to either follow a certain path or stand in place. They have a short delay before they are alerted; a player can often round a corner and gun down a Russian Soldier before they can react. * Despite their individual weakness, Russian Soldiers can nonetheless be threatening; they can rapidly damage the player, and their widespread abundance in maps can sometimes lead to one coming up behind the player and shooting them while they are distracted. Despite this, it should be understood that Russian Soldiers do not actively flank the player intentionally- their tactics are limited to shooting and attempting to dodge bullets coming their way. Multiplayer *They are the 13th character in the roster. *The Multiplayer Russian Soldier's head is based off "Mark". *They are permanently available after the Antenna Cradle stage is beaten. Trivia *Like the game, in the movie Russian Soldiers were the most frequently-seen hostile characters. *Russian soldiers vary in their headgear; most wear nothing or simple garrison caps, while some wear steel helmets. *The Klobb soldiers in the Bunker 1 and Archives wear red berets. In Runway, these soldiers don't wear berets. Category:Characters